Heroes X
by Sabre417
Summary: An O.C. Heroes story. Looking for submissions, details inside.
1. Submission Info

Sabre417: Hey, what's up. I'm starting a Heroes story, but first I need some O.C.'s.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I own any O.C.'s of my creation in my story and maybe some powers/locations, but not Heroes.

--

Please submit some O.C.'s and I will begin the story. Here's what you need to provide:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hero or Villain

Appearance:

Power:

Brief Description:

If I decide to use your's, I'll contact you.

--

Thank you for any submissions.

Note: I know there are other stories like this, I'm not trying to copy anyone.


	2. Chapter 1

Sabre417: Hello and welcome to the first official chapter of Heroes X. I'd like to thank all of you who submitted characters and hopefully you'll be able to get a glimpse of yours in these chapters. Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or the powers in this story. I own two of the characters in this chapter, the other are OC's from other subscribers.

--

"_We all want to feel special, that little spark in all of us that cries to be noticed. For some, it manifests itself as wonderful skills, athleticism, intelligence, speaking, acting, for others a much different spark burns..."_

--

**New York, Jay Johnson**

Jay Johnson was bored, his whole life seemed to be as plain as his appearance. He was nothing spectacular, in fact it would be hard to distinguish him from the thousands of others that walked New York's busy streets.

He was plain looking, average height, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a business suit. Even his job was boring, he was just an accountant, you never hear something spectacular coming from that. Yet, a part of him felt that he was different, that there was something special that he was supposed to do, and he clung to that part, using it to cope with his life.

He walked through the crowd, being jostled on all sides by different people, each a different story, each a different face. That was, until he passed in front of a small convenience store and quite literally bumped into his destiny. As he passed by the door, a girl rushed out with a bag full of items and they collided with a thud.

"Watch where you're going," shouted a female voice and he looked to see who he had knocked over. She appeared to be in her mid-teens, 15 or 16 if he could take a guess. She had a head of brown, wavy hair and a pair of blue eyes, which were covered with black eyeliner and seemed to know too much of the world. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, both of which looked a little worn, but not too bad.

"I'm sorry," he said as he helped her to her feet and bent down to pick up the few small pieces of fruit that had fallen from her bag. He handed them back to her and she gave a slight thank you, before she hurried off. He went to walk forward again, but his foot hit off something and he looked down to see a small wallet.

He opened it, ignoring the little money inside and found a driver's license, the picture matching the girl he had just run into.

"Natalie Shepard," he read aloud, "Manhattan." Having just left work and having nothing better to do, he decided he would make the trip to return it.

_Well_, he figured, _At least something happened today_.

--

**Pennsylvania, Matt North**

Deep in the woods it was quiet, the birds barely making any noise. Then a rumble began to get louder and finally two quads raced into view, one bright red, the other a dark green. They raced through the woods until they came to a small clearing and pulled two a halt, their two teenage riders getting off and removing there helmets.

The boy from the red quad was wearing a grey hooded jacket over a forest green shirt and a pair of brown cargo's. He removed his helmet, causing a mop of black hair to fall into his eyes. He pulled it back to show his eyes were green, with a tired look about them.

The other boy was slightly taller, with jet black hair that looked almost dyed and a pair of grey eyes that sparkled with curiousness. He was wearing a black military-style jacket over a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Before he could speak, a low ringing filled the area and he pulled a phone from his pocket and spoke into, arguing briefly with whoever was one the other end, before finally placing it away.

"Who was that Ken?" asked the first boy.

"Just my mom," he said, "She wants me home before it storms." Sure enough, when they looked at the sky, they saw storm clouds gathering above.

"Well I'm gonna ride a bit longer before I head in," said the other boy as he placed his helmet back on and started his quad, "See yah' Kenny."

"See yah' Matt," said Ken as he slipped onto his quad and took off back the direction they had come in.

Matt continued onward through the trails, winding through steep turns and over a few narrow bridges as he made his way to the top of a nearby mountain. By the time he reached the top, the clouds above had broken and rain began to pour buckets. He began to quickly race down as the winds picked up.

He had made it almost to the bottom when he came to a sudden turn, he turned the wheel, but the ground was slick with mud and the vehicle began to slide. He managed to stop from going over the edge, but as he went to straighten out the quad he felt it begin to tip and it rolled onto him, pinning him underneath...

--

**New York, Jay Johnson**

Jay continued on his trip towards Manhattan, the wallet secure in his pocket. He was walking along the street, when he heard a cry of pain coming from beside him. He looked down a narrow alley to see a man standing over a huddled form on the ground, a pipe in his hand.

The man on the ground looked up at him and let out a wheezing cry. The thug looked at him, as if daring him to do something. Jay couldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try to help and so he moved down the alley, bringing his fist up slightly.

"You want some too," said the man and he clenched the pipe in both hands and swung it right at Jay's head...

--

**New Mexico, Stephanie Dawson**

Slowly a tractor-trailer pulled to a stop in front of a small town. The passenger door opened and someone jumped out, muttering a quick thanks, before they slammed the door and the truck took off again. The figure began to move into town, the sunlight revealing them to be a female.

She looked to be in her late teens, with straight, black hair and brown eyes. Stephanie was wearing a tank top and a pair of blue jeans and a thin layer of dust clung to her boots. She made her way into town, stopping at the first convenience store she saw. She got enough food and water to fill the small bag she carried and began to make her way to the edge of town, intending to hitch another ride.

It was near there when the smell of smoke began to fill her nose. She looked to her right to see a column of black smoke rising a few streets over at most. She took of her bag and stashed it in a tree, before she ran toward the smoke.

After cutting through about three yards she finally came to a two-story house, orange and red flames illuminating it better than the sun. Hearing sirens in the distance she rushed inside, busting through the flame-weakened door and began to search the first floor of the house, ignoring the smoke that filled it like water.

Finding no one she moved to the next floor calling out for anyone who might be up there. She strained to hear in the inferno and finally heard a voice screaming. She moved toward it, ignoring the flames around her and finally found the cries to be coming from behind a closed door.

She struggled with the lock but the door wouldn't budge, finally she stepped back and kicked the door, busting through the weakened door and finding a small girl huddled on the floor, looking to be near unconscious from the heat. Now that she was near the side, she could hear the siren from a fire-truck outside and she ripped open the window and yelled to one of them. As they rushed over the sound of splintering wood filled her ears and as soon as one was close enough she through the girl out the window towards them.

One of the fireman managed a lucky catch and turned to see the girl in the window. Before he could yell a burst of flames shot out the window, incinerating any nearby siding. Then the sound of cracking wood filled the air and the house collapsed into a burning pile of rubble and debris.

--

**Pennsylvania, Matt North**

Matt lay in the mud, rain pouring around him and soaking him to the bone. This was not his worst problem though, that would be the thousand-pound quad that was pinning his waist and legs to the ground. Strangely, he felt no pain and that was what worried him the most.

He knew his only hope would be to lift the quad enough that he could slide out, but even that seemed ridiculous with the angle at which he was stuck. He could think of nothing better to do in the situation and as panic began to set in he struggled to get a grip on the wet bars. He finally managed to get a grip and gave a weak push...causing the quad to lift up a few centimeters. The shock of this caused him to drop it again and he sunk slightly deeper into the mud.

He grabbed the bars again and pushed with all his strength. Surprisingly the quad actually lifted off him and he held it there like a barbell. He shifted to the side and dropped quad on the ground before he slowly got up. From what he could tell he had not been hurt at all and he looked at his hands, unable to believe what he had just done.

He felt the rain running over the mud on his clothes and he realized how long he had been there and what time it must be. He saw his quad lying on its side next to him, the red plastic visible only through a few patches, and he shrugged his shoulders before grabbing the bars again and lifting. It took a moment and then he lifted the quad up to its normal position and, checking to make sure it still worked, he hopped on and began to drive home, wondering about what he had just done and wondering how many weight-lifters would be ticked off if they found out what he could do.

--

**New York, Jay Johnson**

Jay closed his eyes and threw up his hands as the man swung the pipe at him. He waited several seconds, but he still didn't feel anything and he opened his eyes to see why.

The man was standing in front of him, but he held the pipe a few inches away from his face. Odd thing was, the man appeared to still be pushing, his muscles were tightened and sweat was beginning to form on his head, but it was as if some kind of barrier was holding him back. He wrenched the pipe back and swung it again, this time bringing it around like a bat. Jay threw one of his hands forward and the man suddenly flew backwards, smacking into a pile of trash cans and lying there unconscious.

"Did I do that?" asked Jay as he looked at his hands. A moment later though, he remembered the man and turned to see if he was okay. However, no one was there, the man must have run away during the commotion.

Jay then remembered the wallet he had and decided he would finish returning it and then see if he could figure out just what he had done.

--

**New Mexico, Stephanie Dawson**

Fireman and volunteers searched through the smoldering rubble, trying to find some trace of the girl who had vanished in the flames. They had begun to dig since the fire had been put out, but still not a trace of her had been found and things were not looking good. It seemed the whole town had shown up to see what had happened.

Several houses away though, was the only person in the town not at the scene. They grabbed a hose that was hanging off the side of a house and began to spray themself, large pools of black, filthy water coming off. The figure was covered in dirt and ash, but as the water washed it off, slightly tan and undamaged skin became visible.

Stephanie waited until she had managed to wash the last traces of ash and debris off herself, before she looked at several burned and ragged holes that had been worn in her clothes. As she made her way back to her bag, she closed her eyes slightly and the water began to steam off her skin in a thick cloud.

She grabbed her bag and slipped into a nearby toolshed, emerging a few moments later wearing a fresh change of clothes. She slipped the bag over her shoulder and walked into the approaching darkness, watching for the headlights that would hopefully supply her next ride.

--

**End of Chapter**

Phew...that was harder to write than I thought. Tell me what you think of the story. This is my first Heroes fic so please Read and Review...No Flaming however.


	3. Chapter 2

Sabre417: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Heroes X. Once again I'd like to thank all of you who submitted characters and hopefully you'll be able to get a glimpse of yours' in these chapters. Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or the powers in this story, except Matt's.

-------------------

*Note #1: This story does take place in the Heroes time-line. For reference it starts around Season Three: Episode 1, but it will diverge from the plot at a later point, probably after Sylar teams up with his father.

*Note #2: I made some changes to this chapter because I realized I made some major plot holes and such that I couldn't think of ways to resolve.

--

Previously, on Heroes X:

In a flash, a man discovers that he can move things with his mind. A teenager manages to perform an immense feat of strength and escape a horrible situation without a scratch. And a fireproof wanderer continues towards an unknown goal...

And now, here's chapter two of...Heroes X.

--

**Natalie Shepard, Manhattan**

Natalie shifted the bags she was holding and managed to bring up her key and unlock the door to her apartment. She moved quickly inside and made her way over to a small table, the door shutting behind her almost on its own and re-locking. She made a quick scan through the apartment to make sure that no one was there before she began to unpack.

As she unpacked, several of the items from the bag rose up on their own accord and placed themselves in the proper position. Once she finished, she crumpled the bag and shot it toward the trash can. As it bounced off the edge she stuck out her hand and the bag stopped before it could hit the ground. She raised her hand and the bag lifted as well, before landing inside the trash can.

"That's cheating you know," said a voice behind her and she turned to see her roommate Erin.

Erin was a little taller then Natalie despite the fact that she was a year older. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a bright blue shirt and jeans.

Erin had been her best friend for years, even coming with her when she ran away from home. It wasn't like she was leaving much, she was neglected most of the time anyway, but Erin had left her family as well. They still kept in contact occasionally, but it probably wasn't easy.

"I guess not," said Natalie, "How long did you follow me today?"

"Long enough to see you lose your wallet," said Erin and Natalie reached into her pocket, only to come up empty handed.

"Did you get it?" asked Natalie.

"No," replied her friend, "When I had a chance to get it, it was gone."

"So the _Invisible girl_ can't just pick up a wallet off the ground," she replied.

"People start to worry when..." said Erin. Before she could finish, a knock sounded on the door...

--

**Bianca Cross, Location Unknown**

Bianca sat in the café with her partner, looking to the rest of the world to be just a man and woman out together, maybe on date. While the man a casual suit, she was dressed much different. She had reddish-brown hair that ran to about her shoulders. Below she was wearing a moss-green, short sleeve blouse over a light green camisole and black pants.

She sat there, observing a man behind the counter, as a mosquito began to buzz around her head. As soon the creature landed on her skin, it shivered for a moment, before dropping, dead, to the ground. As the man disappeared into the back of the shop, she nodded to her partner and a moment later the two rose and made their way towards the restrooms, turning at the last second to enter the back.

The man produced a taser from his pocket and the two entered into the storage area. They did a quick sweep of the room before making their way in, any of the crates or shelves provided a perfect ambushing spot for their quarry. As they came upon the last pair of shelves, a stench began to fill the air and they nodded at each other before swinging forward, one looking behind each shelf.

"We're not bringing this guy in," said the man and Bianca heard the sound of his cellphone dialing, "You'd better look at this."

Bianca turned and looked at the gruesome scene in front of her. Their quarry was laying on the ground, blood around his head. The top of his head was missing along with his brain...

--

**Matt North, Pennsylvania**

Matt walked into his house, exhausted and starving. As he walked to the staircase that would get him closer to his room, he saw the light on in the dining room and heard his parents. He tried to sneak past the door, but before he could he heard:

"Matthew North!" his father yelled, "Where have you been?!"

"I was out riding," he answered from beside the door frame.

"In this weather!" said his father, referring to the massive thunderstorm that had now escalated outside, "Get in here!" As Matt stepped in the room, he heard his mom gasp and remembered what he must look like. He looked down at his mud-covered clothing and the dripping pool of water he was forming on the linoleum floor.

"What happened?" asked his mom as his parents got up and stood near him.

"My quad flipped," said Matt.

"Are you hurt?" his father asked with concern.

"No," he said, "I'm completely fine."

"Well then," said his mother, "Go upstairs and get cleaned up and then come down for dinner."

Matt made his way up the stairs, happy that his parents hadn't really asked him about what happened. After all what would he say, _"I lifted my quad up in the air and got up without a scratch?_"

"_I don't think they believe that,_" thought Matt as he closed the door and took off his shirt. As he stood there he looked at his stomach, only to see a sickening black and red patch. He felt pain grip him, like someone was trying to rip him in half, and he collapsed halfway into the bathtub.

"_I must have damaged my insides_," thought Matt as he felt pain ripping through him, then, he felt something coppery-tasting enter his mouth and heard it flow into the bathtub. Slowly, the pain began to ebb away and he managed to get to his feet, looking down and seeing his stomach looking normal, no splotches, no bruising, nothing.

He slowly made his way into the shower and sat down. He turned the water on and sat there as the water washed the mud away, trying to regain his strength. He didn't even notice as a black liquid was washed from the floor of the bathtub and down the drain...

--

**Jay Johnson, Manhattan**

Jay continued his 'adventure', still trying to figure out what had happened with that mugger. He had managed to stop that pipe with his mind and then he had thrown the guy without touching him. Was he, dare he say it, able to move stuff with his mind?

"_Nah_," he thought to himself, "_That stuff only happens in comic books_." But then, how did he do that stuff earlier? Before he could think on it further he heard a noise above him and turned to see someone on the fire escape above.

"Hey!" he shouted and the figure turned quickly and appeared to slip before going over the edge. Jay watched as the sped toward the ground, before moving forward to at least try to catch them. He was off by a few feet though and he watched as the figure hit the ground in front of him...landing unhurt on their feet.

"How did you do that?" asked Jay, before he saw the sack in the figure's hand. The figure only stared at him through a black ski mask and took off running.

"Get back here!" shouted Jay as he chased the figure through the streets until he saw them duck down an alley. He turned the corner to see the figure running towards a chainlink fence, easily eight feet tall. Instead of stopping though, they kept running and leapt up, clearing the fence and landing cat-like on the other side. They flashed him a thumbs up, before they took off again, disappearing around a corner.

--

**Bianca Cross, Location Unknown**

"We may have located Sylar," spoke Bianca's partner into the cellphone. They stood in the crowd outside as paramedics moved the man's body out of the café. He listened to the response on the other end, before getting a stunned expression on his face.

"What is it Rowen?" asked Bianca.

"We've got big trouble," he said, "This wasn't Sylar."

"What do you mean," said Bianca, "All the signs point to him."

"It's not Sylar because he's locked up in the Cell Block right now," answered her partner, "We've got orders from Mrs. Petrelli to find out who's taken his mantle."

"Since when is Mrs. Petrelli in charge?" asked Bianca, "We get our orders from Mr. Bishop."

"Bob's dead," said Rowen, "Sylar got him and was going after the Level 5's when they managed to capture him."

"Do you mean that we have another..." She was interrupted by a shout behind them and they turned around to see police running into the alley next to the store. They moved to the edge to see the officers looking at a brain lying on the ground...

--

**Jay Johnson, Manhattan**

Jay walked up the narrow staircase to the apartment he had been told the owner of the wallet lived in. He silently muttered under his breath at the fact that the elevator was broken as he went round and round up the stairs, before finally reaching the right floor. He stepped through the door and saw a door slightly ajar down the hall from him.

He made his way slowly toward it, when a scream filled his ears and he heard a loud thump. He ran toward the door and tore it open to see Natalie on the ground writhing, while a man held a taser gun over her.

"Get off of her!" shouted Jay as he threw his hand forward, an invisible wave striking the man and throwing him to the floor. He ran over and attempted to help her up, while she began mutter under her breath to him.

"You got to get up..."

"How can you do that..."

He was going to answer her when he heard a click behind him and turned to see the man back on his feet. This time it wasn't a taser in his hand though, it was a 9-mm. He raised the gun before he spoke.

"Okay let's calm down now," he said, "I don't want to shoot you, so just calm down and come with me." Jay looked past him to see a chair slowly raise into the air behind the man without his noticing.

A moment later the chair swung around by the back and hit the man, breaking into pieces and causing the man to collapse onto the ground. Realizing this was not going to be easy, the man got up and took off out the door of the apartment. Jay helped the still shaking Natalie to her feet, before looking at the broken chair on the floor.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"No," she said weakly, "Erin, come on out." Jay watched as another girl materialized out of thin air before stepping over to them.

"Erin Evins," she said, sticking out a hand, "Otherwise known as the invisible girl."

"Jay Johnson," he said, shaking it.

"And I'm..."

"Natalie Shepard," he said, "I read your wallet, which reminds me," he said before he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her. "And now," he said, "Maybe someone can explain what is going on and how I walked into a comic book..."

--

**Person unknown, Williams' Penthouse**

A window cracked open into a dark room and a figure slipped in, wearing all black and a ski mask over their head. They pulled the mask off in the darkness and quietly shut the window, when noise in the hallway sounded. It was the sound of someone walking towards the room.

The figure grabbed their mask and dashed into a side bathroom and closed the door, the sound of a shower beginning to fill the air. The door to the room opened and a maid flicked on the light, pausing for a moment before walking to the door. They rapped on the door for a moment, before they began to speak.

"Ms. Williams are you in there?" she asked. The shower shut off and a moment later the door opened to reveal a girl standing there.

She had honey-blonde hair with bleach-blonde highlights and was wearing a light blue bathrobe. She was thin, but with a slightly athletic build and around her neck was a silver necklace with a diamond pendant.

"Yes?"

"Onyx was prowling around in your father's room again," said the maid, before she pulled a black cat from behind her.

"I'll try to keep him in here," said Gwen as she grabbed the cat from her and shut the door again. The maid shrugged and fixed the bed before leaving the room.

In the bathroom, Gwen switched to hold the cat with one arm, before she walked over to the mirror and the pile of clothes by it. She reached down and picked up a sack before setting it on the counter. She rummaged inside and pulled out a pearl necklace, before holding it up to the cat, who batted at it slightly.

"I did good today," she said to the cat, before placing the necklace in one of her pockets...

--

**Matt North, Pennsylvania**

Matt sat at the same place he had been at for the last half-hour...the dinner table. He had not been able to stop eating since he had sat down and had finished off what might have amounted to a week's worth of left-overs. The turkey his mother had prepared sat picked on the table, the vegetables around it remaining nearly untouched.

Finally, he felt full and sat there in silence, his parents having left about ten minutes ago in boredom. He stretched and went to his room, getting on his computer to look for a clue of what had just happened. He pulled up a search engine and paused as he thought of what to type, before typing in _super strength, heal_. A couple thousand sites popped up and so he skimmed through about four pages of them, finding comic books and one or two sci-fi sites. He was about to give up, when he decided to do one more page. He came to about the middle, when he saw something pretty obvious.

"What the..." said Matt as he read the brief description, which read:

'_What the..." said Matt as he looked at the site in front of him_.'

He quickly pulled up the site, which seemed to be from a comic book series called 9th Wonder. Sure, enough the site had a flip-through of comic book pages. The one he was currently starring at what showed a cartoonish version of himself, looking at a computer screen. He continued to read, before clicking on the site's forum and posting a message saying.

'_Dudes, I am in this comic book. It has everything I did today, including the incredible stuff. Who writes these things_?'

He waited for a moment, before a message popped up on his screen. His eyes darted to the mysterious address before he read it:

'_Begin packing._' it read, '_In two minutes, you will receive an e-mail from someone requesting to meet, do it and go where they tell you. Leave right afterward and don't tell you're parents where you're going if you want them to stay safe. You'll be taking someone along, wait for them to call before leaving town. They're on to you already, so don't waste time. Good luck.'_

"Yeah right," thought Matt, before he began to think. "_What if there are people like me,_" he thought, "_What if this guy's right, I mean I didn't think I could do what I did today, aw man..._" He grabbed a duffel-bag his closet and began rummaging through his drawers, pulling out clothes and some personal items. He thought for a moment, before reaching under his bed and prying at a loose floorboard, emerging with the jar full of cash that had resulted from saving almost two years worth of his allowance.

He then heard the ding of an incoming message and walked over to his computer to see a video file waiting for him. He clicked on it and grabbed his keys while it buffered. After a moment a girl about his age popped on screen and began to speak and he got a scrap of paper to write it down.

"You've got a power then too," she said, "We should meet. If possible, message me back and come to this address in Colorado..." He wrote down the address before it processed in his brain, Colorado! Before he could think on it, he heard the sound of screeching tires and saw a black car pull up in front of his house.

He remembered the e-mail and typed a quick reply, before he ran out of his room and into the bathroom, locking the door. He slid the window open and leapt out, falling the two stories to the ground and continuing to run to his car, an old Blazer, painted black. He leapt in the driver's seat and tore out of the driveway, before he heard his cellphone ringing.

--

**Kenny Slate, Pennsylvania**

Ken sat in his room, fiddling around with a rubik's cube, a gift for his 16th birthday the week before. On the desk in front of him, lay an exact copy, separated into its individual pieces. He heard a knock on his door and gave the cube one final turn, before setting it solved on his desk and opening his door to see his little sister there.

"Mom and Dad want to talk to you," she said, "They told me to be quiet and stay away, so can I watch your TV?"

"Sure," he said and she leapt onto his bed as he closed the door and headed into the kitchen, where his parents sat at the table. There was a tone in the air, he couldn't tell what it was, but it felt like nervousness. He sat down across from his parents, who paused for a moment, before his dad began to speak.

"Kenny," he said, "We've got something we'd like to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, your mom and I, we figure since your getting older and starting to become a man, there's something we should tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"You're adopted."

"Oh," he said as he slumped forward at the table, "You just thought that now would be a good time to tell me."

"Well," his 'mom' said, "We didn't think you'd be ready." There were usually two ways that someone could react to news like this...and unfortunately, his wasn't the good way.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASN"T READY!" he yelled, "I've gotten high grades, matured fastest, what else did I have to do to be ready!"

"Well..."

"No, no, no," he said, "I've gotta calm down, I'm going to my room."

He walked back to his room and pulled out his cell-phone, ignoring his sister, before calling Matt.

"Hey Matt," he said, trying to control his voice, "Look I've got to calm down and..."

"You want to come with me don't you?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, "And where are you exactly going."

"Someone from the future e-mailed me," came the response, "And I'm going cross-country to meet someone from the internet."

"No, really."

"Yeah, Really"

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Cool," said Matt, "I'll be outside in like five minutes."

"Okay," said Ken and he began to grab things and pile them in a backpack. He grabbed a small toolkit from his desk and went to climb out his window before he noticed his sister sitting there.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go somewhere," he said, "If you stay quiet I'll bring you back something."

"okay," she whispered, before he went out the window. When he had climbed fully out the window, he saw Matt's headlights and whispered a quick goodbye to his sister before running to the Blazer and taking off into the night...

--

**End of chapter**

Man, sorry that took so long, I was distracted by a lot of things, but try to expect a new chapter next week.

Y'all know the drill, please Read and Review, no Flaming.


	4. Chapter 3

Sabre417: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Heroes X. Sorry this took so long, I had surgery and then I've just been procrastinating with the holidays around. Once again I'd like to thank all of you who submitted characters and hopefully you'll be able to get a glimpse of yours' in these chapters. Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or the powers in this story, except Matt's.

*Thank's for the OC's, I don't own most of them.

---------

Previously, on Heroes X:

An accountant tries to do a good deed and ends up meeting three new heroes. A boy and his friend receive a mysterious message and set of to find answers. And two Company hunters encounter the gruesome trail of a brand-new villain...

And now, here's chapter three of...Heroes X.

--

**Aaron McLoughlin, The Sky**

"Sir," asked the flight attendant as she nudged the dozing teenager in the seat. He opened his eyes fully and looked around to see the seats next to him empty, that was an advantage of flying first-class, privacy.

"Sir," repeated the attendant, "You asked me to wake you a half-hour before we landed."

"Thank you...Sandra," he said reading her name-tag.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "We're all out."

"It's okay," he said as she began to walk away, "I can make due." He grabbed his notebook from the seat next to him and grabbed a pencil, making sure no one could see him before he began to sketch.

Aaron was not a bad looking kid for his age. He was pretty average in his appearance, with short black hair that was devoid of any order and green eyes that looked like they had seen far too much trouble for just a 19 year-old. He tended to be a laid back kid and his clothing reflected that, with a loosely-done button-up shirt, the sleeves kept rolled up, and blue jeans, he was able to blend into most crowds. The thing that tended to stick out about him most, was a set of scars that ran up his right arm and a matching one on his nose.

He let his pencil drop and breathed a sigh as he looked at the drawing before him. It was a simple, black-and-white sketch of a cup, a steaming liquid filling it. He looked around him nervously one more time before focusing on the picture, his eyes beginning to glow like emeralds.

A moment later, the flight attendant returned to see Aaron sitting in his seat, his notebook beside him, drinking coffee from a cup in his right hand...

--

**Tracey Johnson, Fleetwood Children's Hospital**

Tracey walked down the hospital's quiet hallway, thankful that his shift was over. He volunteered his time here and, coming from a family of doctors, was expected to work there when he finished college. He was in fact on his way to visit his favorite patient.

He was tall and thickly built, with dark skin. His black hair would have covered his brown eyes, were it not for the green bandana keeping it back. His choice of color wasn't the only thing 'special' about him though. No, he had an ability, something that made him different from others.

He was a 'bleeder' as he had awkwardly called it one day. He had the ability to shape his blood into whatever he needed. At times it was very useful and, as long as he didn't think about, it was slightly cool.

He finally reached the room he had been looking for. Stepping inside, the rooms occupant sat up and smiled.

"Hi Emily," he said as he sat next to her bed.

"Hi Tracey," she replied and he noticed that it seemed forced, like her smile.

Emily was different than the other nine-year-olds. She had always been frail and small for her age, due to several allergies that kept her in the hospital a lot. Through these frequent stays the two had grown to be close friends and the little girl with her blonde pigtails became a welcome sight to everyone who visited her.

"What's the matter?" he asked with concern when he saw she was slightly shaken looking.

"It's the dreams," she said, "They're getting all jumbled and I can't control them."

"Really," said Tracey, "We can try to make sense if you can remember them." She nodded, knowing that they would plague her the more she kept them in. Tracey grabbed a pamphlet from the table in the room and got his pen ready. As he went to turn the television off, she stopped him and pointed at the screen.

Tracey turned to see a story about a politician accepting office on screen. Nathan Petrelli, he remembered him, he had been going to make some announcement but was shot on tv. Turning back to Emily, he saw she looked a little scared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He was in one," she said in a near-whisper, "He's going to do horrible things to us."

"What do you mean 'to us'?"

"Terrible things," she said, "Don't make me remember them." She sat in her bed, squinting her eyes shut and rocking slightly. She would get like that when she had dreamed something incredibly bad, so Tracey sat down next to her and tried to calm her down.

--

**Bianca Cross, Terrace Hotel**

Bianca groggily awoke from her sleep to here her cell phone ringing. She flicked on the lamp next to her and grabbed the small device, not recognizing the number. She flipped it open and heard static on the other end, slightly mingled with someone's breathing.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello Agent Cross," said a sinister sounding voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"I heard you got to see my handiwork yesterday," it replied, seeming to repress a cackle, "What did you think."

"I honestly think you're a sick freak," she answered, grabbing a pistol from the night stand next to her, "And we're going to track you down."

"Flattery won't help you," replied the voice, "I'm here on a mission and no one will stop me."

"And what is that?"

"To take what I want," said the voice. "By the way nice trick in the café yesterday, poison if I'm not mistaken."

"I don't know what you mean," she said as she placed her back to the wall and scanned the room.

"Don't play games that's my job," said the voice, "I like your power and I think I just may take it for myself."

"Where are you," she said, "I'll come there and show you in person."

"Poor, poor agent," said the voice, "All you need is to look outside..."

--

**Aaron McLoughlin, New York**

After arranging for a car, Aaron sat in the airport, passing the time by sketching a little. He heard the tv above him prattling on about something, before the word _hostage_ caught his ear. He got up and turned to see a news crew jostling with the crowd outside a bank.

"We're outside the First Federal Bank of New York and it is confirmed that there are at least four robbers and they are indeed holding hostages inside," said the reporter, "Wait, what's that," she said holding her earpiece, "We've just received word that two FBI agents have shown up to assist in the operation."

The camera zoomed over her shoulder to show two men in suits, one of which was chastising an officer nearby. The first was a slightly creepy looking man, who wore horned-rimmed glasses. The other though, made Aaron drop his notebook to the ground and snap his pencil in half.

"_Sylar_," thought Aaron with venom.

--

**Tracey Johnson and Emily Bismarch, Fleetwood Children's Hospital**

Emily had calmed down enough to begin to tell him about some of the dreams. She still refused to speak about Nathan Petrelli though, so he avoided the subject.

"Okay," said Tracey, "What do you remember from the dreams?"

"There's an eclipse and then things just turn into flashes," she said, "There's a girl in the hospital who's calling someone and there's a man and a woman being hunted down by the man in glasses."

"The same one?" asked Tracey, when he heard her mention the man in glasses. He didn't know who he was, but the name struck a deep fear in him and he subconsciously rubbed two parallel marks on his neck. He didn't know where they had come from, but he had apparently dropped off the face of the earth for a few days and when he came to, they were just there.

"Uh huh," said Emily, "And there's one more."

"Who is it?"

"There's a woman running through the woods," she said, "Someone...something is chasing her."

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said, "The dreams don't let me see it, I just know something's there."

--

**Bianca Cross, Terrace Motel**

Bianca gripped her gun tightly and went to the window of her room. Standing to the side of it, she pulled on the release cord and the curtains slid to the side, filling the dark room with sunlight. Peeking her head around she saw...nothing.

"What's your game," she said, "I'm still fine."

"Now your catching on," said the voice, "I told you I play the games. You're fine, but what about your partner? Run quick..." The line went dead and she opened the door to her room, going outside and seeing a payphone hanging off the hook in the parking lot and seeing the door next to her was cracked open.

"Rowen," she said through the door. Hearing no response, she opened the door and saw him lying on the bed, his mouth ductaped and bleeding from a slash on his arm. She dialed 911 on her cellphone and removed the tape from his mouth, before bandaging the wound. As she strained to hear the ambulance and keep her partner conscious, she decided that she was going to catch whoever had done this or die trying.

--

**Kenny Slate and Matt North, Illinois**

Kenny watched Matt's eyelids droop slightly as he continued to drive. He had been driving for almost 24 hours straight, not even stopping to get food. Whatever had caused him to take off scared him good and Kenny had been having this increasing feeling that something had definitely changed.

"Do you want to let me drive?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Matt quickly, before hunching over in his seat and clutching his stomach with one hand.

"Dude you've been going non-stop for at least a day," said Kenny, "You need to sleep." Matt only response was to grimace slightly and keep driving. "What the heck is going on?" he asked, "Do you even know what you're doing?!"

"Do I know what I'm doing!" exploded Matt suddenly, "No, I honestly don't. Yesterday, I nearly died, but I lifted something at least 500 pounds and went home and healed myself. Then I get an e-mail from the future telling me to pick you up, go see some girl in Colorado, and leave my family without telling anyone while running from some secret organization who could be following us right now and trying to kill me or worse. I'll tell you what, I don't have a clue what I'm doing, do you?"

Kenny was slightly taken aback and didn't have a response as he tried to figure out what his friend was talking about. I mean, he had told him about what had happened yesterday, but he hadn't figured out how much this might have affected him until now. They both sat in silence as the car continued down the highway...

--

**Aaron McLoughlin, outside the First Federal Bank of New York**

"What do you mean they just disappeared!" Aaron nearly shouted at the officer in front of him. His car had arrived shortly after the report and he had sped to the bank as fast as possible. Now there were just officers finishing up, the news crews and crowds gone, along with Sylar.

"They just took the one perp and left," replied the officer.

"What do you mean 'one perp'," asked Aaron, "Weren't there four robbers."

"Yeah real unfortunate story," said the officer, "Two died and one managed to get away."

"How were they killed?"

"Excuse me"

"How were they killed?" asked Aaron, he had to be sure he had the right guy.

"Were still looking for the weapons," he said, "We have at least one account of a flamethrower, but one had something rammed through him."

"And the other?"

"Some kind of blade we assume," said the cop, "Must have hit him in the head..." But he was talking to no one, the boy had disappeared...

--

**Kenny Slate and Matt North, Illinois**

They carried on in silence with only the radio making any noise. It had been about ten minutes before Kenny saw something that made him smile and tap Matt on the shoulder.

"I think you might be about to get some answers."

"What to you mean?"

"Look." Matt looked where his friend was pointing and saw a man standing by the side of the road. He was dressed oddly for the heat outside and was holding a posterboard sign over his head. It was the message on it though, that caught his attention: '_Ken Slate_' was all it read.

"We should stop," said Kenny.

"Why should we stop?" said Matt as they passed the man.

"Because you're following an e-mail from the future cross-country and this guy somehow knows my name."

"Good point," said Matt as he hit the brakes. The Blazer screeched to a halt and slowly backed up until it was a couple of feet from the man. They got out of the vehicle and walked over to the man, who still held the sign overhead.

"I think you're looking for me," said Kenny and the man turned quickly to look at the boys before turning back, still holding the sign up.

"Prove it," said the man, his back still turned, "Who is your real father?"

"I have no idea," said Kenny and that was the truth after last night.

"You have answered correctly," said the man as he put down the sign and turned around. He was a short, Japanese-looking man, with a rounded face and glasses. He wore a loose, black traveling suit and looked at them with tired, weary eyes.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Matt.

"My name is Hiro Nakamura," said the man, "And your father has sent me to find you and take you to him."

"My real father sent you," said Kenny.

"Yes," replied Hiro, "He must see you, the fate of the world depends on you carrying out what he tells you."

"Okay," said Kenny, excited at the prospect of meeting his father, "Let's go."

"Have your friend wait for you at..."

"No, no, no," said Matt, "I'm coming to...wherever." Something was strange about this man, both boys could tell, and Matt at least would be able to stop something bad from happening with his newfound ability.

"Very well," said Hiro, "But time is a factor here, your ability will soon surface and we must get you to our facility before that happens."

"Okay," said Matt, "Where is this place?"

"Not where," said Hiro as he grabbed both of their shoulders, "When."

"What?" they asked in unison as the man squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head. A feeling of vertigo overcame the two as they, along with the strange man, vanished into thin air...

--

**End of chapter**

Next time on Heroes X, a glimpse of a future far different than what they could have guessed.

Y'all know the drill, please Read and Review, no Flaming.

Man, sorry that took so long, I was distracted by a lot of things, (Surgery, Christmas, New Years, etc...) and I've been procrastinating but try to expect a new chapter next week. I was going to have Peter show up instead of Hiro, but I'm doing a different future than the show and I didn't want to screw with the season too much until I'm ready to merge them completely, which will be in a couple episodes.


	5. Not an Update, Read!

NOT AN UPDATE, ALL OC SUBMITTERS READ!!!

Whew, okay look. The next chapter I am doing takes place in the 'future', roughly six years or more. Anyone who's OC I have used so far, please submit a description of your character in the future. I seriously need these as school is going nuts and I do not have the time to come up with future descritions for anyone's characters but my own.

Include if they have any kids/relationships and a physical description. After I recieve enough of them I will start work. Expect a chapter in two weeks if I can get everyone who submitted to read this.

Sabre


End file.
